Final Fantasy Memories Forgotten
by Asumi Yu
Summary: It follows the story line with FFX, about Yuna and the Summoner's pilgramige. I added some characters from FFVIII to it though.
1. Prologue

Hey all! Yuna here hoping ya enjoy my story! This only the beginning of what I what I hate written. If ya like it please leave a comment. Thanks!!  
  
**  
  
  
  
Standing in a garden of lilies, white roses, red roses, moon flowers, buttercups, morning glories, and flying angel feathers was a young girl of 15. She was lost in the world...her people called her a Summoner, but she thought different. What is my meaning in life? she wondered. I'm going to find out even if it kills me. She stepped further and an ocean with a dock came into view. At the end of the dock was a golden angel, patiently waiting...having a needing for her. But before she could place one foot onto the dock it disappeared and the surrounding became dark. Wait!! she yelled. Who are you?! Why can't I get to you?!? 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The next part never came since I always woke up. Why I just couldn't stay asleep for a few more minutes was beyond me. Accepting the fact that I couldn't go back to sleep.back to that dream.back to paradise.. I sadly got out of bed. Some people said the reason I got these strange dreams was because of Sin's poison effecting my body and soul. I didn't believe it.. I didn't want to believe it. Nine years ago my hometown, Sitora, was destroyed by the terrible monster Sin. I vaguely remember it, I was only about six years old at the time. My mother summoned the Final Aeon on the monster.making it impossible for him to attack for another ten years. Until another Sin is born. Too bad by then it was already too late for most of the people in the city. The only survivors were me, Squall Leonhart, Dart Feld, Shana Twilight, Endymion Shields, Seifer Almasy, and my mother. I am Yunalesca Rosalay Wingly (Yuna for short), daughter of High Summoner Charm, protector of Princess Shante Angelina Aero until she becomes queens (then her new husband can take care of the little brat and I can live my own life!). The only reason I'm polite to her is because of her darling stepbrother, Prince Tidus Skyling (it's pretty obvious they're not related in blood because Shante is such a ditz and falls a lot.). Nothing like my graceful angel, Tidus.  
  
Today I started out my day like no other. As I said, I slowly got out of bed and crept over to my closet. Inside there were mostly simple one colored skirts, dresses, tank tops, and little baby T-shirts so toady I chose to wear a blue and white skirt. Once I had gotten dressed I tied my shoulder length raven black hair up into a bun and clasped a pearl necklace around my neck (actually it wasn't a real pearl necklace. it only had one little pearl on it dangling from the chain. don't ask.). After I was done with that I grabbed my black boots and laced them up. With all of that I opened my door and walked out into the freezing palace halls. "Yuna!!!!!!" I heard an annoying voice cry. "You're finally up!!" I reluctantly spun around and faced the little Princess Shante with waist long light blue and strange enough, red eyes. Sometimes I wonder how a human being can be born with such distinct features. "Yuna!" she said once again. "I need you to find Endymion...no, I command you to find Endymion!" Even though she was a year older then me Princess Shante only stood at a short 5'2", while I was a medium height of 5'6". I smiled at the thought of taking advantage this and pounding some manners into the little brat. "Yes, Shante," I muttered. "But did you look in the garden? Knowing my brother he's probably tending to the rose beds." "Of course I looked there!" the princess screeched at me. "And it's Princess Shante to you, You lowly Summoner. That's all you are until you are a High Summoner, which I highly doubt you'll ever become because you're so slow." Right then and there I could have slapped her. I knew how hard it was going to be to become a High Summoner. If only she would let me live my own life and start my journey maybe I could some time this life time become one. "Well, I think we should check again." I answered with an eye roll. "Alright?" I heard her murmur something to herself but she followed me anyway. I really didn't leave her much of a choice. "I want to know more about your brother," she told me as we walked down the hall. "What are his top hobbies? What kinda girls does he like?" I sighed and looked down at the floor, which was a silver and gold marble before I answered her. "His hobbies are taking care of flowers and mostly making other people happy. I guess he likes writing poetry too. As for the kind of girls he likes I guess that would be any kind hearted young woman that has the same interests he does." She nodded and her gaze was fixed on a mirror on the right wall. Suddenly she stopped for a second and examined her reflection. I stepped back and stood beside her examining my own image. I didn't really like the girl looking back at me, a scarily black hared girl that probably wasn't even close to being a woman. As for Shante, that was one good thing about her. She was already a woman even despite her height. "Let's keep going." I murmured. "What? You jealous?" she laughed. I shook my head and pulled her along. Maybe I was a tiny bit jealous, but my time would come even though I was already 15 years old. As these thoughts rushed through my mind I wasn't even watching and ran into a certain someone and crashed to the floor. "Oh my God! Lady Yunalesca?! Are you okay?!" I looked up to face my golden angel, the one I had admired since Squall and I broke up two years ago. "I'm sorry, Prince Tidus," I quivered. "I wasn't watching where I was going. It's all my fault." Shante was standing in the corner grinning for probably two reasons. 1) she knew that I had feelings for her stepbrother. 2) I was finally admitting that something was all my fault and she heard it. "It's okay, Yunalesca," he told me with a smile. "But are you sure you're going to be okay?" "Oh, yes! Just perfect!!" I hated it when people called me by my full name but I guess Tidus was an exception. To tell you the truth I always blushed when he said it. "Okay," he said helping me to my feet and turned to face his sister. "And how are you today, Shante? Looking for Prince Charming as always?" Shante's grin widened as she answered, "You know me well!" Then he turned back to me and questioned, "What about you, Yunalesca? Have you found him yet?" Yes, I thought. He's right in front of me. If only he knew. "Not yet," I answered out loud. Tidus nodded and walked off without another word. As if he was trying to tell me something...maybe if Shante wasn't there...keep dreaming! "Let's go, You lowly Summoner!" Shante snapped into my ear bringing me back to Earth. I would have loved to leave her alone right there and run after him. But then the court would ask me, "Why did you leave the Princess?" And how was I supposed to answer? "I'm sorry, My Queen. I just couldn't resist your son, Prince Tidus"? ..YEAH RIGHT!!! Not if I ever wanna become a High Summoner in this God for saken life time!! I shook my head and continued on to the garden. As we stepped up to the gates I revived a memory that had happened about three years ago. ************************************************************** ************************************************** The memory was of me and Squall...when we were still going out. We stood in this here garden. It was the place we vowed we'd love each other for ever. "Yuna," he said to me. " I will love you forever...even if you have to leave me and become a High Summoner. I'll be waiting right here." I was only 12 at the time, still innocent and naïve, and believe all he said. "You know my powers can't break me away from you. You would come first." I remember myself answering, not really understanding what it meant just then. "Yeah, and even if you left I would probably come after you anyways." he laughed. "You know what? We should make a promise." "What kind of promise?" I asked stupidly. "Let's say one of us gets lost in the near future. I'll be here...waiting in this place for you." "And whatever happens we'll meet up here again. Even if that means stopping space and time." Then we kissed..it wasn't real now that I think back to it. Heck, that was only puppy love. The love I have for Tidus now is pure. If only he would love me back. ************************************************************** ************************************************************** **** "Let's go," I finally said to Shante, putting all of that behind me. "Okay," she said slowly following after me. The garden consisted of roses, both red and white, moon flowers, buttercups, blossoms, lilies, lilacs, and morning glories. All kept after by my brother and Shante's sweetheart, Endymion. "Endymion!!!!!" I called out. "Are you in here?!?" "Endy!!!!!" Shante yelled. "Where are you, honey?!?!" The princess gasped as my brother appeared from behind a rose bush. I noticed that she was totally hypnotized and couldn't move. "Hello, Endymion," I said stepping over a heap of dug up dirt. "How are you, brother?" "Yunalesca.." he said with a grin. "And Princess Shante. I'm just fine. Why are both of you here?" "He's soooooooo hott..sizzling hott! Yunalesca, say something about me!" she whispered, tugging on my sleeve. "Say, Endymion, you're still single, right?" I asked him as she had said. "Yes," he hesitated. "Why you ask?" "Um, I might know someone you might want to hook up with." I answered. "What do you say?" "Who is the fine young lady?" I could've sworn he looked right at Shante, but blew it off and continued where I left off. "She's right here!" I nearly yelled unveiling the hidden Princess. He smiled and nodded at her. She turned a crimson red and bowed. "My lord, Master Endymion," she said, head still bowed. "It is a real pleasure to meet you." "Hey!" he yelled. "Aren't you that kid that's been following me around this last week?" I wondered, How dumb can he get? Doesn't he know that she's the princess...not some punk kid. Maybe he's joking...? No, Endymion wouldn't joke about this kind of stuff towards a princess. "Kid...?" Shante stumbled. "I'm not just a kid anymore! I'm Princess Shante Angelina Aero, Princess of Arcadia." "You're kidding, right?" he said with a smile. But when she didn't start laughing too his grin quickly faded and he mouthed, "Oh crap!" Well, actually much worse then that but I can't stand profanity. Everyone else uses it around the palace but I try to be different then all of them. "Endymion," I said pulling him to one side. "How could you of not known?" "How the -bad word-should I know?" he hissed. "No one ever tells me anything around here!! -Bad word-.." I sighed and said, "Really, you know how much I hate swearing." "Yes, you like it as much as being called by your real name, Yunalesca," he teased. "Seriously. What am I going to do? I don't like her...I don't even know her! But I don't want to get hanged or anything for not going out with her." "And with her temper you probably would be too." I murmured.  
  
Endymion nodded and gave out a stressed sigh. "Maybe if you got to know her better. It might save you some days until the hanging." "But I said..." "You don't have to go out with her." I informed him. "Just get to know her. Become her friend..like a guardian or big brother." "But she's a princess!" he protested. "Are you sure I can joke around with a princess? She's not as laid back as you are." "Just try to be more gentle. Compliment her...something you never do to me." "Come now, Yuna! You can't remember the last time you looked beautiful?!" "Not off the top of my head." "Hey guys!!" Shante called. "What are you talking about?! Me?!?" I shook my head and retorted, "She's yours. Have fun!" I started to walk away when Endymion cried, "Yuna!! Come back!!!! Please!!!!!!" I ignored him, didn't even turn back. This was my first time to myself in a month or so. And I was determined to find Tidus and get to know him. Who am I kidding? I thought as I wandered down the foyer that led to the right side of the palace. I'm about two years younger then him and the only relationship I've ever been in was with Squall. He was so laid back, and maybe wasn't the greatest kisser in the world. What if Tidus is an experienced kisser and expects more then some little girl with too much confidence? All these thoughts came into my head as I stood outside his bedroom door. I knew he was in there...I could hear him breathing or getting dressed. All I know that there was a lot of movement going on in there. Then a wave of panic swept over me. What if he already has a girlfriend?! I never even really thought of that because he's always normally alone. I mean, his girlfriend could be from the kingdom a few miles north. I head Princess Aeris is a brilliant, beautiful blonde. -Bad word-  
  
I gasped at myself...I had sworn for the first time in two years. The last time I had sworn was when me and Squall broke up. Broke up...could I ever handle that pain again? Especially when I loved Tidus as much as I did. This break up would be even worse then me and Squall's. I would probably still like him after the initial break-up and want him back. Too pathetic. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
But to my surprise the door swung open and I fell to the floor (once again and the second time today!). I didn't dare look up to the face of the golden angel. "Yunalesca?" he said in a surprised voice. "It's a pleasure to see you again. If you wanted to talk you should have just knocked. I would have been glad to talk to you...in fact I wanted to talk to you." "You did?" I shuddered without thinking. "Yes," he replied quickly. "Please. Would you like to come in?" Would I..? I'd love to! I might even run in!! I thought stupidly but caught my tongue before I could say it out loud. Instead of doing that I, as graceful as I could, walked inside (somehow I could remember my "lady lessons" at a time like this). His room was a dark midnight blue. All over the walls were pictures of Aeons or as my family called them, "Guardian Forces". "Cool!" I exclaimed. "You're interested in the study of Aeons! My family called them 'Guardian Forces'. Not many humans are interested in work of these beautiful, but yet powerful creatures!" Tidus nodded and smiled showing his beautiful, white sparkling teeth. I stood there in a daze. "Kind of reminds me of a young woman I know," he said still smiling. "Strong, but born with unimaginable beauty." "You mean Princess Aeris?" I said, once again not thinking. "Oh, much more beautiful and powerful then Princess Aeris." he said looking me straight in the eye. "So much more. It's unthinkable...I believe someday she could possibly become a High Summoner. If it weren't for my sister I think she would almost be one today." "You must mean my cousin Saleen," I said..not thinking again. How many times does it take for me to shut up?! "No, she's really not my type." he stated. I could see he was getting frustrated with me. For some reason at that time I wouldn't let myself think this wonderful woman could ever be me. "Well, if you love her she really must be a wonderful and honorable woman." I said and then suddenly, "I think I should go now. I'm just getting annoying." And I just got up and opened the door and left. He didn't try to stop me..no man probably would. I don't think any man even wants me. No wonder Squall broke up with me. I just ruined it! the thought ringed through my head. How stupid I am!! It was obviously me and I was just too blind to see that. But..what if it wasn't me? I could have made a real big fool out of myself back there. Then another voice informed me, Not as much as a fool as you just did back there. I sighed and laid my back against the cold marble wall. It possibly wasn't me. Why would a prince of his rate want a little girl like me? I am, just to inform you again, two years younger then he is. Does he not even care?! Maybe he doesn't know. But how could he not know? Just then I began to cry. My first real tears since my break-up with Squall..I remember crying for weeks on end after that. It was Endymion and the finding of Tidus that brought me back to see the good things in life again...without Squall or anyone to lean on. With all of this in mind a scary thought came into my head, Was suicide an answer? The only way out...? No, it wasn't. I had learned in my Bible studies that if one killed themselves they would surely go to hell. I wasn't about to do that...life was much better. I noticed someone was creeping down the hall in my direction. I quickly stood up straight and looked around the corner to face my stepbrother and his best friend. "Hey Endymion...Cloud." I said nodding my head. "Yuna. We heard what happened. What's up? I thought you absolutely loved Tidus." Cloud said. "I guess I was just too nervous," I told him. "And stupid...naïve." "I understand..." Endymion spoke up. "Love is such a terrible thing at sometimes. But it has great rewards in the end." That was the truth and I knew it...the cold hard truth, something I guess I couldn't handle yet. "You should tell him that!" Cloud said, cupping my chin in his hand. "Little Yunalesca, it's about time you finally had a good relationship. Squall's love wasn't real. Let me tell you one thing: Tidus' love is real. He's been through a lot and knows how to heal people with power of love. It's beautiful really. Just give him a chance and you can experience that." "But I don't know if I'm ready yet," I quivered. "I'm only 15...and the looks of it, still a girl." "You're not a girl, Yuna," Endymion told me. "Shante's a girl. You are a woman on the inside. You need to be that before you can be one on the outside. Believe me. You don't want to end up like Shante in a year, do you?" I shook my head right away. I would give death a try before I ended up like Shante the brat. "What should I do then? Go back there and tell him how I truly feel..?" "No, if Tidus is anything like his normal self he'd probably be wondering why you came back. Pretty boy there can have any girl he wants...even the angelic Princess Aeris." Cloud reminded me. "But we're not gonna let that happen, are we, Lady and future High Summoner Yunalesca Rosalay Wingly?" "How do you...?" "That's not important!" he broke in. How in the world did Cloud know my whole name? Normally me and Endymion don't give out our full names or each others. Now I know..stupid big mouth Squall!! "What is important is that he knows! And we're going to tell him and remind him how great you are! We'll have him thinking that he absolutely can't live a living moment with his 'Summoning Princess Yunalesca' as he puts it." I raised an eyebrow at the thought of that. Tidus thought of me as a Summoning Princess? A Summoning Princess (or Prince in some cases I guess) even surpass the great High Summoners. None have existed since the beginning of time (or so I'm told). Did he really expect that much out of me or saw some kind of hidden power deep within me? That I would have liked to see since I am such a weakling (according to Princess Shante who can't even stand a beetle or spider). "Does he really say those things?" I asked in disbelief. "Why does he like me?" Endymion placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down into my eyes. "Yes, he really did say those things," he said taking a deep breath. "And second..you really want to know why he likes you? You're full of life, energy, and power. He wants to protect that precious light until the end...being your lover or just guardian. You do have great powers, Yuna. You're only 15 and have much time to grow. Remember that." "That's right," Cloud spoke up again. "Be proud of who you are. You are one of the last remaining Summoners of our time, Yuna. And to keep your powers and let them grow I think you need to be with one of your own." "One of my own?" I said. "What do you mean? You mean Tidus is a...Summoner?" "That's right," Endymion said. "And me and Cloud think you guys should stay together. It almost seems kind of like fate...having two Summoners in this palace." I had to agree on that one. Wasn't it kind of strange that two of the last Summoners in the whole world together in one place (Mother doesn't count because she's a High Summoner). During my studies I found out there are only 20 Summoners alive today and 6 High Summoners. What happened to them all? Were they all killed or what? I feel really sorry for those who died probably because of their powers. Did Endymion understand my pain for them, being half Summoner and all? "You're right," I agreed. "I want to tell him all of these things but I fear he wouldn't even listen to me anymore. I ruined it and I feel so stupid!" "We still have one more chance, Yuna," Cloud said. "Tomorrow night is the birthday of Princess Shante and everyone will be all dressed up. Maybe if we disguised you enough he wouldn't be able to realize it's you and that would give him the chance to get to know you better." "But don't forget everyone will be there.." Endymion broke in. "Including Princess Aeris." "-Bad word- That totally sucks!" Cloud exclaimed. "But how about we get both Shana and Saleen to dress them up? The two of them should make this easy." "Maybe..." I just stood there in a daze. I could see it right now...the lovely Princess Aeris in my golden angel's arms, dancing with him, and much worse. I won't let that happen! I thought to myself. I'll die before I let that happen, I can tell you that much! "I'm getting tired..." I told them, which wasn't exactly a lie. All these thoughts and memories re-filling my head made me somewhat drowsy. I needed to get to my own room again to let out some steam...to cry. I think Endymion understood and nodded Cloud good night and ushered me off to bed. "You know, Yuna," he said once we were outside my bedroom door. "If there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all. Maybe about being a Summoner or the painful destruction of Sitora...I just want you to know, I'm right here." I bowed my head and murmured, "Thank you. You must really understand." With that I opened my bedroom door and he walked away, down the cold, frigid halls. After I closed my door I looked around my room. My walls were painted a midnight blue (just like Tidus' I might add) with decorations of stars, feathers, and moon flowers plastered on. I straightened out my baby blue rabbit bed spread before I threw myself onto it. I guess I still was a little girl. This is all too much, I thought releasing a heavy sigh. Why did I have to go and make things so complicated? I ruined everything as I always do! What the heck is wrong with me?! I think I seriously need help or----- A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up and slowly walked over to the door, afraid to open it. You know it's not going to be Tidus, I told myself. You totally scared him away. With this in mind I opened the door to face my best friend, Shana Twilight...another survivor of the terrible destruction of Sitora. We told each other everything and I think she was the person I needed to see right now. "Oh Yuna..." she said giving me a hug and reading my mind. "May I come in? I want to hear everything, honey." I nodded and she walked in after me, closing the door behind me. "Some things just never change, do they?" she said with a smiled. She must have been talking about my bed spread. A little grin appeared on my face...I was feeling a little better already. After that moment I found myself spilling out everything that came to mind, even the immature things. Shana nodded but didn't interrupt. Her icy blue eyes were filled with concern and she kept playing with her short dark brown hair. It was also like she felt my pain as a Summoner...but I guess deep down inside we are the same; human. Once I was done telling my story she stood up off of my bed and looked down at me. For some weird reason I was turning a bright red. "There's something you're not telling me," she said. "What is it?" "What? I told you everything from the heart." I informed her, which was the truth. "Well, I think there's more. Tell me." She was so demanding but I didn't know what she was talking about. I had told her everything, hadn't I? Wait a second! I didn't tell her that Tidus is a Summoner. I felt it was my duty to protect him and as a Summoner myself, not tell anyone else about him. Even though Endymion and Cloud had said it so casually like it was an every day thing I took it very seriously. Didn't they know how many Summoners are left? Shouldn't we be keeping this to ourselves since there are spies all around the palace. Does our race not matter to them anymore? Or has everyone turned their backs on me? "I can't..." I shuddered. "Why? Is it about Tidus? Is the truth that you made out with him and then told him, 'We can't be together because I'm a Summoner'?" she joked. I didn't laugh because; 1) Shana knows that I can't even really kiss a guy properly. 2) I guess that was half the truth. I said those things to him because I thought I was just a lowly Summoner and he could never love me. "Half of that is the truth," I said. "The half about me making out with him is not possible, but the Summoner part is some what correct. The reason I thought he could never love me was because I thought I was just a lowly Summoner who hasn't gotten very far with my powers." "But we both know that's Shante's fault." Shana reminded me. "She's the one that won't let you become a High Summoner because she can't get a fricken' boyfriend!" I shook my head and looked down at the ground. Sometimes Shana's modesty can really scare me. "I'm going to tell him about this and he'll be wanting you back for sure!" she yelled and stormed out of the room. -Bad word- I should have stopped her! Now she's going to make things even worse. If I could have stopped her we would have just come by Cloud's plan. I might as well just get it into my head that it's over. He has Aeris now. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I found tears streaming down my cheek and felt terribly weak. Now I was just a lowly Summoner with no life, and no love! My meaning is gone. I am going to die.... 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
After that I fell asleep with a strong pain in my heart..the feeling that all was lost. Well, let me tell you something: it's not!! Something wonderful happened today that I can't wait to tell! It was kind of like a second chance. ~~  
  
This morning I woke up to a knock on my door. I opened it to find myself face to face with Tidus' High Priest, Master Chandelle. "Master," I said with a head bow. "Father, what brings you here?" "Get dressed at once child and meet me in the court yard. It's an emergency." he said. Before I could ask anymore questions he was gone. Quickly strutting down the hall and to the left. Emergency? I thought. What could that be? What did I do now? Okay, maybe a lot of things but I don't think that Tidus would take it so seriously that he would call his High Priest down to talk to me. Then another thought struck me. Oh no...Shana! She must have talked to Tidus like she said she was going to! Oh God, why me? I closed my door and looked around my room. As my mother would say, "Don't procrastinate. Take your consequences with pride." ..So I did just that. I grabbed a purple stringed skirt and a hooded tank top. Instead of putting my hair up into it's normal bun I just left it down...the last time I did that was on a date with Squall. Anyway, lastly I clasped the pearl necklace around my neck like I normally do and tied a sapphire and black colored ribbon around my neck too. Before I finally left I looked back my reflection. It didn't look like me...it looked like a girl about 17 who was really brave, outgoing and..beautiful. Is this what Endymion and Tidus saw in me? Tidus..he's waiting for me. I shouldn't keep him waiting, as Shana would say. So, with that thought in mind, I paced out of my room and down the freezing, ice-cold hallways. Sometimes I wonder why the people that work that the palace just can't turn on the heat in here. Probably the main reason was because it was 78 degrees outside and for some weird reason, it was freezing in the palace. I stopped once the court yard doors were in front of me. I was afraid to go inside even thought my mother's saying still rang inside of my head. Why was I scared? It was just Tidus, right? The next moment I found myself slowly opening the huge doors and walking inside. The sun shined on my face..I looked up at a perfectly clear, cloudless sky. "This way, Lady Yunalesca," a voice said. I looked back down to face Master Chandelle again. Instead of saying anything I just nodded and followed him. The next few steps in the court yard were covered in roses, both red and white. Endymion would have loved it in here (but for some reason only royalty was allowed beyond those doors behind me). The next moment I saw why. Master Chandelle opened another set of doors and a garden of, I'll say 900, beds of flowers stood before us. I gasped and looked up to the Golden Angel sitting in the middle of it all, on the ground. "He wants to talk to you." master said before he quickly left. Maybe I should have followed him but my heart led up a path to a big spot of grass where the Angel sat. "Please sit down," he said to me. "I need to ask you some things." I gulped and slowly kneeled down next to him. Once I was eye level with him I couldn't meet my eyes with him anymore. "Ask away," I said looking up at the sky. He took a long pause before saying, "I talked to Shana Twilight last night." "And?" I snapped rudely, without thinking. "And, she told me some things." "What things are those?" He paused again and answered, "She said you think of me as a golden angel. You would give your virginity to me if I wanted it." Oh my God! She went that far? GOD! WHAT THE HECK!?! Then I looked him in the face and murmured, "I guess you know the truth now." "I didn't believe it at first..but then I thought, 'Shana isn't one to lie.' That is the truth, right?" I nodded and said, "Shana has never had a reason to lie." After that he didn't say anything so I breathed, "I bet I scared you away, huh?" And then..he smiled at me! How strange...what the..? "What if I said to you I wanted your virginity," he said still grinning. And then said with after a pause, "At some time." Then I grinned too. "I would probably give it to you then."  
  
He really did love me! It wasn't a lie..I could tell by the sincere look on his face. No one lies like that. The next moment after that I found myself in his arms, smothering his face in kisses of light pink lip gloss. "I love you...very, very, very much! I never want to let go!" I told him between kisses. "Then don't...and I won't either," he said. "I have waited so long for this, Yunalesca." Inside I felt something growing. I didn't know what and it scared me. It was like I couldn't control my body. "Tidus," I said finally stopping. We were both breathing hard. I had to take a deep breath to continue. "Are you are a Summoner like I am? Or maybe just a blessed half Summoner?" He took a deep breath too before answering, "Yes, I am. Well, I'm actually a blessed half Summoner as you put it. My mother was human and my father was a Summoner. My father and mother broke up when I was only six. Then he met the Queen Amiya, who is Shante's mother. She was the one that killed him when I was nine. The reason she kept me was because, as she put it, I was 'A precious little child that could proudly take the throne'. That was also the year you came to the palace. You came a two months after she had killed him. She acted as if it never happened..like she never met him. That wasn't real love. I even knew that at my young age." I didn't know what to say. I never knew any of this. It was even worse then the tragedy of Sitora. "I'm sorry. I didn't know..." I kissed him on the forehead this time. "I don't know what to say. I'm just sorry...that is even worse then the disaster of my city Sitora." "Sitora? Wasn't that the place of the Temple called 'The Temple of Aeons'?" Tidus raised his eyebrow at this. "You once lived there?!" "Yes," I said somewhat taken back. "What's the big deal? No one ever went to that temple anyway. I think everyone forgot about it." "Yes they did. Didn't you know why? Its power was incredible and the people of Al Bhed were afraid of it." "Al Bhed?" I asked stupidly. "But they were the town we traded with all the time. That's where I was born. Why would they destroy it? I mean, I speak that language and lived there until I was four. After that I moved to Sitora and lived there until it was destroyed when I was seven." "The history books never said anything about Al Bhed and Sitora being partner cities. It just said Al Bhed destroyed the place." he informed me. "I could learn a lot about you, Yunalesca. We could change the history books..correct them." Squall never cared about history books or the people that were killed in Sitora. All he cared about was that he was alive and he selfishly had little old me to himself. I noted. Tidus is really different then Squall. "Yunalesca," Tidus said to me, breaking my thoughts. "You know what? I think we need each other and I'm glad we finally found each other. Don't you think so, too?" I nodded my head and kissed him again...I just couldn't get enough. "Yes, you bet! I just can't get over you. You really are a golden angel." "And you are my Summoning Princess." he remarked, kissing me back this time. I think it was a french kiss...it came so quickly and sweetly. Almost like a blur, all of this could have been a dream for what I know. "Yunalesca," he said my name again. "I want to know what you're thinking. Why you went out with Squall and hurt me." "Hurt you?" I questioned. "I didn't know since you weren't important to me then. The love of my life was Squall the loser, which I am very ashamed of. In the end I found out he played me, only wanted a girlfriend." "For a year almost?" he seemed shocked. "He really was a loser. How can you play a girl for that long? Heck, how can you play someone at all?!" "Quite simple," I joked. "I might just be playing you right now." "Yeah, and what if we play each other? What will come of that, I wonder?" "I've never thought about that. I guess nobody's played each other. It was always one played the other." I told him. "I guess it would be kind of funny if both of them played each other." "It would," Tidus agreed. "But I couldn't bring myself to do that. I'm sorry, Yunalesca." I laughed. At two things actually because: 1) Tidus keeps calling me Yunalesca and he kind of has an accent (it sounds funny!). And #2) I couldn't play him either. I love him so much (and I hope he feels the same way). After that nothing else really happened. I think I fell asleep in his arms and he carried me back to my bedroom, where I am right now. I keep thinking it was all a dream. For all I know, it was.  
  
After I refreshed that into my memory I fell into a deep sleep again. Dealing with all of this has really worn me out and makes me tired. I woke up this morning to a note on my door that I noticed after I had already gotten dressed. A note written in Tidus' shaky handwriting read: "To Lady Yunalesca Rosalay Wingly:  
  
Hey Yunalesca, I would like you to meet me in the garden once you get up, I'll be there all day. The garden is always a nice place to study, and I want to show you some new pictures of Aeons I have. Maybe you've seen them before. See you. With much love, Tidus  
  
  
  
How strange, I thought. He all bolded out his name..I wonder why that is. Maybe it makes him feel important. Why does he have to be so formal? Oh well! At least he's not like Squall, whose middle name was slang. I tightened the string on the chest of my skirt and quickly did my hair up in the regular bun. I didn't want to keep him waiting. Before I left I ripped the note off of my door and tucked it into my pocket, speeding down the hall towards the left hallway. Right away I could spot Tidus in the middle of the garden, talking to my brother, Endymion. "Hey guys!!" I called out. "What's up?!" They both turned to look at me, both with smiles on their faces. I gave them a wry smile and walked up to them, not hesitating like I normally do. "Good morning, Yuna," Endymion greeted me, and then got right down to his question of the evening. "Have you seen Shante yet?" I shook my head and told him, "Not yet. I don't think she's even up yet. I'd enjoy my time alone while I still had it if I were you." Then I turned to Tidus, stood up on my tip-toes to give him a kiss and remarked, "Why are you so tall?" "You think 6'4" is tall? You should have seen my dad." he improved. "That man was so tall, it was unbelieveable!" I guess it wasn't that hard not to believe since Tidus was so tall himself. "Well, now what I brought you down here for." He took a brown torn book off of the near by table and gave it to me. The pictures inside of it were beautiful and unreal. I didn't believe these things could actually be living creatures. "Now, those pictures are only one-millionth of its real size." and then he turned the page for me to see even more of these brilliant creatures. "What do you think of all of this, Yunalesca? Did your mother, High Summoner Charm, ever teach you any of this?" "No, she never did," I said. "When I was a little child I heard her say that she didn't want to ruin my life by making me into a Summoner. But my father, who is long gone now, convinced her to change her mind and do her best to make me one..which, I'm sorry to say, she isn't doing now." "I think she's just glad I didn't inherit any of her powers." Endymion told us. "Other wise I think she would have been on my case too." "Don't worry, Yunalesca," Tidus said. "I'm sure you'll fulfill your dreams someday. And if you don't, I'll be right here with you." He placed his hand on my shoulder, sending a chill of power down my spine. I fell to the ground in confusion and bewilderment. What was this strange current of energy I felt every time Tidus touched me? "Are you okay?" he asked me with a look of concern. "Yunalesca, what happened?" "I-I don't know..." I shuddered. "It was like..a strange spark ran down my spine. I guess I just wasn't expecting it. I'm okay." "I guess I just have this weird effect on woman," he joked. "What do you think?" I gave him a fake smile and said, with a little false giggle, "I guess so. You're just too cute for me." "Are you sure that it's not the other way around?" I tried to get up but still couldn't move a bone in my body. What was up? I had never felt so much power in my life and now that suddenly Tidus came into my life it swipes over me. Could this be a sign or something? "Yuna," Endymion murmured. "Do you need help getting up or something?" He tried to help me up but it was like my body was made of Jell-O..nothing would cooperate. "Man, this is bad!" Tidus whispered to Endymion. "I didn't mean to hurt her! I only wanted her to feel better and not left out!" "It's not your fault," Endymion reassured him. "I'm sure she's going to just fine in a few hours of rest. Will you pick her up for me?" Tidus nodded and knelt down beside me. One of his hands went behind my back and the other was placed on my bottom...strange coincidence, huh? Of course I didn't say any of this out loud, but I'm sure my expression revealed a lot. As we were going down the hall we passed my room. What the..? "You guys," I spoke up. "Uh, I think you passed my room." "We're not going to your room," Endymion informed me. "You're going to rest in Tidus' room because it gives off more sunlight. I think that's just what you need." Tidus' room?! I panicked. Oh no, you can't make me go there! Are you insane, Endymion?!? How in the world will I ever get in sleep in there when probably everything in there will remind me of my Angel and I won't be able to calm down, and... Too late. We were already there and I felt this was my death sentence. Tidus' room? Why me? Endymion stepped in front of us and opened the door. I looked around the room I had only seen once before. Endymion pulled out the covers and Tidus carefully set me down. It was so weird, one second ago I was feeling that I probably couldn't fall asleep in his room, and now, that I lay on his bed, I felt sleepy already. "Need anything?" Tidus asked me. "I can get you anything you want." "No thanks, I just need rest." I heard myself say. I didn't even see them leave since I was asleep way before that. During my sleep I had this really strange dream of the battle of the end of the world. Squall was the devil and my Angel was God. And there I stood in the middle of it, a lowly Summoner that was no help. "Tidus!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Hang in there!!! I'll help..." I cupped my hands together and..a strange glow came from them that felt so familiar and I cast my first spell. It was much stronger than I expected, but hey, it was a dream after all. And I, all by myself, stopped the devil Squall. I couldn't believe it. At the end of the dream I ended up marrying God (Tidus) and became a powerful, untouchable goddess that every man wanted. Even dumb butt Squall. Of course he couldn't have me!! ...Then I woke up..I just suddenly woke up before I had my first child. This wasn't Sin's poison and for the first time in my life, I had actually had a good dream. I rubbed my eyes opened and my vision came into focus. My first good dream in my entire life and I felt so happy. I felt, right then and there, that Tidus and I were absolutely meant for each other. I mean, I had never had these dreams before and now that I met him they finally came. Take that, Sin!! You know what the funny part was? I cast magic! Yeah right! Maybe when I'm an old woman or something but surely not now. We all know that already, right? "Having fun, huh?" a voice laughed. I looked up and turned a crimson red. What an airhead I am. "Oh! Don't tell Squall any of this!" I yelled. "He'll just laugh at me and have another reason to make fun of me!!" "I don't think he would laugh at you since he's been asking about you a lot now." "And why is that, Cloud?" "I don't know...but he told me to give you this when he heard I was going to go see you. Mumbling something about not wanting to go into Tidus' room." He handed me this folded about ten times paper...it looked really weird like that if you ask me. It read:  
  
YUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (why there are so many explanation marks are beyond me) You're going with Jerk-Off to Brat's b-day party, right? Say, could you at least dance with me once? I miss ya, Summoner! I don't care if you hate me and never wanna see my disgusting face ever again. I MISS YOU!!!!!!!! Well, see ya, Lady Summoner!!!!  
  
Squall (a.k.a. RETARD!!!!)  
  
Of course it didn't read "RETARD!!!!"...I added that for the heck of it because after the break-up, I always thought he was one. "Anything important in there, Lady Summoner?" Cloud questioned me. "I didn't get the chance to read it." I handed him the note and he quickly read over it. Took a deep pause before saying, "But I thought he was going with..." "With who?!" I didn't mean for it to come out in a threatening voice, it just did. "Tell me NOW!!" "Uh," he said in a timidly, I think he was afraid that I was going to slap him or something. "I can't say. I really don't know. I think Tidus is waiting in the hall for you. Bye!!" "COME BACK HERE!!!!" I echoed through the halls. "Cloud, wait!!" But he was long gone and the Golden Angel gracefully walked in. I suddenly lost my voice. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked. "Should I go get him?" "No," I answered quickly. I think it was best that Tidus didn't know that I still had some feelings for Squall. Would he get mad..? "It was nothing. When is Shante's birthday party?" "In two hours about, I guess. She's been in her bathroom all morning getting ready. Says she needs your help on deciding what to wear but I told her you were ill." Ill? That was one word that definitely wasn't in Squall's vocabulary. Sick or diseased maybe, but never ill. "Are you feeling better now?" "I'll be fine," I told him shaking the Squall thought out of my head. Evil bastard. "I better hurry and get ready. Don't have much time." "Yes," he said watching me get up. My legs were still weak but I was able to walk. No dancing for me tonight (dang-it! everyone would miss my dance of the Sending! what I famous for!). "Need help getting out?" "No." I said rudely. I guess I was just a little irritable. Sorry, Angel. I staggered down the hall, hitting the wall a couple times but he didn't come to help me. He understood that I needed my space. I almost fell flat on my face when I tried to open my door. Thank God I didn't because he followed me to my room. "See you, Yunalesca," he helped close my door. "See you tonight, my princess." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Yeah right! I'm not a princess or even princess material (and far away from being that!). Two hours to get ready...maybe a little nap..no! Not if I want to look good for Tidus (which is what I always want to do!). I fell to my knees and began to cry. My body was giving out and I was going to disappoint him..fail. No Yuna, a faint voice inside of me cried. You can do this...use your Summoning Powers. "What Summoning Powers?!" I felt really foolish talking to myself and hoped no one else was around. You know your powers...like in your dream. It was a sign, Summoning Princess. "Summoning Princess...? My dream.." I vaguely recalled the hallucination. Or what it seemed like. It wasn't real...but was it worth a try? Go ahead, Yuna. You can do it! Make the Summoning Princess Yunalesca, proud!! Summoning Princess Yunalesca..the incredible woman I was named after. Supposedly the woman who first defeated Sin before it was reborn again. I wasn't like her at all but somehow remembering her gave me strength. "God, hear my plea...give me the power to purse on and make my Angel proud!!" Then, as I had in my dream, I brought my hands together and tried to draw power from within. And...it worked! A strange gold light came to my fingertips and spread throughout my whole entire body. I felt magnificent and sturdier then ever. "Yevon, thank you." I murmured and headed to my closet. "And thank you, Summoning Princess, Yunalesca." I somehow felt that it was her powers that gave me that strange strength. Was it really her talking to me though...? Could spirits really do that like I had read in my studies? No time to ponder that thought..I have to hurry! When I was slipping a white satin dress over my head I thought, Maybe I'm just blessed. Well, besides the fact of being a Summoner! I smoothed out the snow-white dress and slid a pair of midnight blue, shoulder length gloves over my hands. I put my hair up in a bun that sat more on top of my head and placed a diamond and blue-ish silver tiara on the top of my head. Added my normal touch of light pink lip gloss and kept my pearl necklace on, along with that blue and black ribbon I had worn the night before. What shoes am I supposed to wear now though? I wondered throwing things all over to find the right pair. What about those white slippers I got a year ago? Hopefully they still fit! I kneeled down to find a pair of white slippers with light blue laces..they would do. Before I left I rechecked my reflection in the mirror, wondering if Tidus would like the girl/woman I saw. Well, this all he's going to get because I don't have any eye shadow or anything. Maybe I should have asked Shante but it's probably too late now. She's probably already down there. Oh well! I fled down the bottom floor hallways and headed up the stairs. I think our palace is the only place in the whole kingdom that has the ballroom on the upper floor. I wonder what the king and queen of that time were thinking. They probably weren't even thinking if they're anything like Shante and Queen Amiya. But maybe their ignorance doesn't run in the family. that was my last thought before I entered the large silver ballroom. I swear, the whole massive room is made of silver! Maybe it's just me but I think it's quite a sight. "Yuna!" a voice yelled for me. I looked up to see my best friend running up to me. She looked really pretty in her ruby red dress. She too wore gloves that went up to her shoulders. "This is the best, Yuna!" she cried in delight. "Don't you think so too?" I nodded my head and searched the room for my Golden Angel. He seemed to be no where in sight. I saw Squall though and I gave him a friendly nod. He started to walk our way when I saw a woman come up from behind him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Shana," I said right away. "Who is that woman with Squall?" "She?" Shana said turning around. "I believe that's Princess Aeris, his fiancée." "What?!" I nearly yelled, some people turned at looked at me. I didn't care. "When did they start going out?" "Right after you and him broke up. I think that witch is the reason you two separated." After Shana told me, all these bad words fluttered inside of my head. I won't even ever speak them again. But I'm afraid I told them all to Shana and then people started giving me dirty looks. I'll say some of the words that weren't so bad. "That witch! And he's a bastard!!" I yelled. "He chose her over me?! What's wrong with me?!? Huh, Shana??" Shana had gone completely silent. I think she was afraid of what I was going to do next, like Cloud was. "Why didn't someone tell me before?! You must of known, Shana!! I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING! Especially stuff like THIS!!!!" "I'm sorry, Yuna," she quivered. She ducked I think to avoid my hands that were flying every which way. "I thought you wouldn't be able to take it knowing how much you loved him. I guess you're even more pissed how, huh?" The witch gave me a strange look and started walking this way with Squall at her side. After a few steps I noticed he started to walk behind her. "Cat fight!" I heard someone whisper from the right. Maybe there was going to be one. Once again I felt that strange power grow within me, the power that helped me cast that spell earlier. "Well, you must be Lady Yunalesca," the petite princess purred. "Tidus' little sweetheart. My God, how old are you? Fourteen? And he's seventeen? Aren't you a little young, honey?" I took note that she was a little taller then I was but I would still take her. She seemed like the innocent girl with no powers that always needed bodyguards. I almost laughed at the thought of this. How did Squall deal with that kind of stuff? "Pardon me, my lady," I said innocently. "I am fifteen years old and you must know about the Summoner talk from Squall here, huh?" "Oh yes!" she cried. "You must be that lovely little Summoner I've heard so much about from my darling here!" I looked at Squall who had taken a good ten feet away from us. What a coward he was! "As you must know, Lady Yunalesca," she continued. "I am Princess Aeris of Alexandria. It's a pleasure to meet my honey's ex-sweethearts!" She bowed and I took another note that she must have implants or something. One word to describe this woman: slut. "Princess Aeris," I said bowing myself. My chest didn't go down as far as her did (of course, considering how small I am!). "Let me introduce myself. I am Lady Yunalesca Wingly, daughter of the High Summoner Charm and descendant of the Summoning Princess Yunalesca. Proudly Squall Leonhart's ex-girlfriend and Tidus' late girlfriend." "I see," Princess Aeris said. "But does Tidus really love a little flat chested protegee like yourself? Maybe going out with someone more your age would be better." "But that's the best thing about our relationship." I told her with a bit of pride. "The only thing I've got to offer him now is love. Unlike some people in this world, the man I'm with loves me for who I am, not what I have." I saw the princess turn a shade of red and storm out, with her little lapdog trailing behind her. "Maybe next time you won't be so hasty." I murmured to him as he passed me. He didn't say anything, but simply nodded stupidly. Loser. "Wow, Yuna! You really showed her!!" Shana whispered into my ear. "Too bad Tidus wasn't here to see it!" Yeah. Where is he anyway? He can't be with the witch so...? "Hey, Yuna!" someone slapped me on the back. "Great job! I thought there was going to be a cat fight back there or something." "Yeah, me too, Cloud," I said with a laugh. "But, I wish Tidus would have been here to see it. Where did he go?" "He'll be here in a little bit. It's a surprise." he said with a wink. "Surprise?" I questioned. And then joked, "What, a wedding ring already?" "Nah, Tidus is really slow on relationships so that's not it." Cloud said. "It's something else. Maybe better. That's if it's true." True? What in the world? What a weird surprise. "What's that mean, you think?" Shana asked in a whisper. "I wouldn't know..." I breathed. "Sounds kind of crazy if you ask me though." Shana nodded and walked away, I think to find Dart or something (Squall's brother and her secret crush, which surprises me since Shana can't keep her mouth shut for a long time about some things.). Oh well! Cloud had also left me too so I just leaned against the wall and waited for whatever my angel had to give me. What in the world could this strange thing be? Hey, I thought. I haven't talked to Saleen yet tonight. Wonder where she is. She isn't one to miss a party, even a party for a little brat. I scanned the area for my cousin, but couldn't find her. What was up with this party? Something strange is going on and I wasn't about to wait and find out later. But where to start looking for answers? I wondered. First of all, I wonder where Tidus is. I want to tell him about the whole Aeris-thing before somebody else does! "Excuse me, Miss," I looked up. "Are you that young woman who showed Princess Aeris a thing or two?" I politely nodded and asked, best I could not to be rude, "Yes I am. But pardon me sir..may I ask who you are?" "You don't recognize me?" he asked in a disappointed voice. "I knew you wouldn't! Saleen said you wouldn't, anyways." What was this strange man talking about? I don't recall ever meeting him in my life. "I'm sorry, Sir," I said. "But I don't remember our meeting." "It's me!! Seifer!!!!!" I gasped and shook my head. How in the world could I forget a person like that?! "Seifer!" I cried giving him a tight hug. "Where have you been?!" My God, he's grown! I thought looking into the eyes of my best guy friend. He was always like an older brother to me...about Tidus' age. "I was with Saleen," he told me. "I have so much to tell you, Yuna! You won't believe it!! How's lover boy, Squall?" Didn't he know? I guess not. Seifer left on some weird trip with my cousin Saleen Meiou four years ago. I hadn't heard a single word from him since..I remember missing him so much! "And I have much to tell you." I responded. "So much." "First, let's get Saleen here. I think she's coming with that Prince Tidus guy. You know him, right?"  
  
Of course I do! I'm his...let's say, love interest for crying out loud! I thought with a little wicked smile. "You bet I do!!" Then he looked down at me and grinned sheepishly saying, "You have grown so much while I was gone, Yuna. Man, I've missed my little sis so much!!" He looked over me then, "Hey, there's Saleen with that prince guy!" I turned around and gasped again. It was either my cousin really needed to go on a diet now or something happened while they were gone...yeah, something alright! "Seifer..." I was speechless. "You should have told me right away." "I wanted it to be a surprise." he said. "Is this a good one?" "I..." I had lost my voice. Was this the surprise Cloud was talking about? Why am I always the last one to know these kind of things? "Saleen!! Over here!!!" Seifer cried jumping over a crowd of people. Of course I couldn't do that..I hate being 5'6"! I now saw a big bellied woman slowly trudge over to us. Now I realized both of them were taller then me...everyone now was, I guess. "Saleen, Seifer..." I tried to talk. "Why did you...?" "We didn't plan to become parents really," Saleen explained. "This child's like a little blessed surprise, no?" Yeah, sure. NOT REALLY!!! Doesn't she understand how hard it is to raise a child? Are they both insane? If I were to be pregnant at this age I would totally freak out! "Um, yeah," I stuttered. "Just great. It's beautiful, Saleen." Yes, the birth of a new life was beautiful. Maybe when you were like 24 or something! Not 16 or 17!!! "It seems like she's glowing, doesn't it?" Seifer asked me. "Um..." before I could answer I saw Tidus over the throng of all these people. I waved him over here and he came in a hurry. "Yunalesca, I..." he started to explain. And then whispered to me, "I'm as lost as you are." We both turned to face Saleen and Seifer again. We both had many questions to ask them, but I guess it would have to wait for now. "I'm happy for both of you," I said and lowered my voice. "I guess." Tidus gave me a little nudge and shook his head. "We can't approach the question that way." he said. "We have to be polite as possible." "Um, how far are you along?" I timidly asked trying to obey Tidus. "About seven months." Saleen answered right away. "Right, Seifer?" He didn't say anything but simply nodded. Poor guy. He's only 18 years old and has to settle down to have a kid. Did I mention getting married to Saleen as well? That means, if Saleen takes control of him, he'll never be able to look at another woman again. I feel really sorry for him. I'm not getting married until I'm at least 20...but that's what I think right now. Times could change my mind in a few years. "Why so silent?" Saleen said breaking everyone's thoughts. "I'm bringing a new life into this world. You should all be happy!" "Happy about what?!" another voice broke in. We all spun around to face the Birthday Girl and her date, a young black hared man in a tuxedo. "Shante...Endymion..." I said. "Shante, this is my cousin and her boyfriend." I gave Endymion a wry look. He was astonished as well. What could else could you say to Saleen's pregnancy? "Endymion, may I talk to you? ...alone?" I whispered into his ear. He blinked and nodded. I pulled him along to the side...he still said nothing but kept staring at Saleen. "Hey, you better not stare at her that way or Seifer will freak." I joked. "Yuna, there is no time for that." he hissed at me. "She's going to have her baby soon. Why didn't she wait to have it before she came here?" I didn't expect that to come out of Endymion's mouth..maybe Squall, but not Endymion. "She wanted to show everyone what she looked like when she was pregnant or something. How should I know?" I said this because really, I didn't know. "I know about as much as you do." "How old are they?" Endymion shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Younger then I am, right?" "You've got it." I agreed. "But, should we get the birthday girl involved in this? Maybe you should leave with her, if you can." "Maybe..." he lifted his head up again and looked straight at me. "Yuna, I'll take Shante into the garden for a little walk. You get all the information on her pregnancy, or at least as much as she'll let off. Okay?" "Will do..." I promised. "But Endymion, how are they going to raise this child? They're still children themselves." "Yes, just like Shante." he said. "But, we'll find a way. We all have to work together, right?" I didn't answer him, but just nodded. Then he grabbed Shante, whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was she liked the idea a lot and quickly nodded her head. He waved me good-bye before he set off. 


End file.
